Inazuma eleven Go Galaxi Ganaremos el mundial
by anonima25
Summary: El nuevo Inazuma Japón se prepara para ganar el mundial con un equipo muy extraño. Historia de OC basado en la serie. Darle una oportunidad porfa


Creo que Level 5 esta leyendo mi mente me quitaron la idea del Avatar de Atenea y la valquiria, llevo tiempo mas o menos desde que ví por primera vez la serie pensando en una historia con un OC que aparte de jugar al fútbol sea gimnasta y ¿snowboarder?

Hasta que me llegue la inspiración con el otro fic o decido borrarlo ya que parece que no gusta mucho e decidido empezar con Inazuma eleven go Galaxy añadiendo un OC. Con este capítulo no e tenido más remedio que copiarlo casi todo por no decir todo están todos juntos durante todo el capítulo así que no hay remedio.

La oc que aparece es un intento de mezclar las habilidades de los nuevos al menos de casi todos, la gimnasta, el velocista, el jugador del baloncesto, quizá el boxeador, el detective y el inteligente, no se que habilidades puede tener Konoha ni Kusaka.

Me parece que terminar el capítulo viendo eurovisión no es recomendable, sobre todo si sale el rumano mezcla de Petyr Baelys y un vampiro con voz de soprano, Thor representando a Islandia, un Húngaro rarito y una moldava con un tupe que hace llorar además de rezar para que no le salgan gallos a la española.

Inazuma eleven/Go/Galaxy no me pertenece es de Level 5 tampoco Canción de Hielo y fuego o Juego de Tronos es de G.R.

* * *

Capítulo 1

El instituto Hakuren se dirigía al estadio dónde se reunirían los mejores equipos juveniles, estaban un poco nerviosos porque no sabían como iban a elegir a los jugadores.

Fubuki miro a Yukimura que hablaba muy animado con una chica Miyuki de pelo largo y azulado muy claro casi parecía gris o plateado y ojos azul claro, nuevo miembro del equipo desde hacia poco y que había llegado al colegio a mitad del curso, Fubuki la descubrió entrenando snowboard en el instituto y decidió entrenarla, practicaba también otros deportes natación, atletismo y gimnasia artistica siendo el snowboard y la gimnasia los deportes que más en serio se tomaba participando en competiciones regionales y nacionales. Se entero de que la chica era huérfana y al pasar tanto tiempo con ella entrenando decidió iniciar los trámites para adoptarla, la mujer que se hacía cargo de ella en el orfanato decidió ir al registro y ponerle el apellido de Fubuki hacía unos días.

Era una de las mejores del país en snowboard y gimnasia pero estaba teniendo problemas últimamente sobre todo con la gimnasia, cuando competía se sentía muy nerviosa y además como el Hakuren no tenía club de gimnasia tenía que entrenar en el único que había en Hokaido y las condiciones del gimnasio no eran demasiado buenas, no tenían dinero suficiente para arreglar lo que se estropeaba y si no conseguían dinero cerrarían además que en esas condiciones era imposible entrenar nuevos movimientos, así que entre los nervios y que no podía entrenar cosas más difíciles sus esperanzas de que ese año la dejaran ir a los nacionales con las profesionales en vez de participar con las júnior eran nulas. Otra de las opciones era irse a entrenar más lejos pero ahora que había conseguido una familia no quería irse de allí.

Fubuki recibió una llamada de Endo hacía unas semanas que quizá ayudara a Miyuki con los dos problemas al menos durante un tiempo.

* * *

-**Hola Endo que raro que me llames, ¿a pasado algo?**

**-No, no a pasado nada, te llamaba para hablarte de la chica que estas entrenado. **

Fubuki se extrañó no sabía como su amigo podía saber eso- **Si Miyuki ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿y como sabes de ella?**

-**Ya te lo explicare, pero escucha es necesario convencerla de que entre en el equipo de fútbol.**

-**Puede que no se le de mal, tiene cualidades pero, ¿Por qué?**

-**Es necesario jugadores nuevos y con muchas habilidades para el nuevo Futbol Frontier Internacional, además puede venirle bien acostumbrarse a la presión de la competición y si la seleccionan podrá entrenar gimnasia en un lugar con mejores condiciones a las que tiene ahora.**

-**Pero Endo ella no a jugado nunca al fútbol, no creo que la elijan para el equipo, quizá cuando haya entrenado en un futuro si consiga entrar en la selección, sobre la gimnasia como lo….-**Endo le interrumpio antes de que pudiera preguntarle.

-**Intenta convencerla, en unas semanas tenéis que viajar a la capital para que el seleccionador haga la selección de jugadores.**

-**Endo esta llamada me está resultado muy rara, no entiendo nada y no se como has podido saber de Miyuki.**

-**Bueno ya te iras enterando, nos vemos.**

-**Endo**- pero su amigo había colgado- **que raro.**

Unas horas después Fubuki intentó convencer a Miyuki de que se uniera al equipo de fútbol, Yukimura que iba con ella a clase y eran amigos insistió mucho y al final aceptó. Fubuki después de esa llamada tenía la sensación de que ella iba a ser una de las elegidas para entrar en la selección.

* * *

De pronto escucho que los chicos se empezaban a alborotar porque llegaban al estadio.

Miyuki se quejaba.**-Yukimura me aplastas**- el chico estaba tan entusiasmado que se pegó a la ventana para ver mejor aplastando en el intento a su compañera, Miyuki terminó empujándolo.- **Quita de encima pesas mucho.**

-**Ay, que brusca.**

Shirosaki el capitán del equipo quiso molestarles- **Eso seguro que no lo decís la noche de bodas.**

El resto del equipo se rió con la broma del capitán pero ellos dos estuvieron a punto de levantarse a pegarle, por suerte para el acaban de llegar, todos se quedaron callados y un poco nerviosos.

Fubuki se levantó de su asiento y mando bajar a sus jugadores, se fue fijando en cada uno de ellos, el capitán estaba serio, había alguno al que le temblaban las piernas, Kitaki uno de los centrocampistas se mordía las uñas, Yukimura estaba tan serio que no parecía el y Miyuki iba despreocupada.

**-¿No estás nerviosa?**

-**No, porque se que no me van a coger para la selección no e jugado ningún partido fuera de Hakuren y me queda mucho por aprender, me preocupan ellos que están al borde de sufrir un ataque de nervios**.

Makari la escucho- **¿Ner-ner-nervioso? ¿quién esta nervioso?-** Temblaba tanto que Fubuki se preguntaba como era posible que se pudiera mantener de pie

Yukimura logró hacer que pensaran en otra cosa**- Mirar los de Seidozan ya han llegado**- Miraron dónde señalaba observando a Dvalin guiar a sus jugadores al interior del estadio**- ¿Eito? Si no pasaron las eliminatorias.**

Kitaki se fijo en otros equipos- **Tampoco Tengawara.**

Miyuki tuvo una idea**- ¿Mientras esperamos apostamos a ver a quién cogen sin contarnos a nosotros?-** El equipo la miro sin comprender porque quería apostar ahora- **Necesito ganar dinero para comprarme ropa nueva, se acerca el verano y mi futuro padre no me da la paga no tengo edad para ponerme a trabajar y la única manera que se me ocurre de ganar dinero por ahora es esta siempre os gano a todo cuando hay dinero de por medio ya sea con apuestas, o juegos de mesa.**

-**Siempre que no sea al parchís o a las cartas- **Miyuki miro mal a Yukimura.

**-Bastante me cuesta jugar al parchís siendo daltónica, siempre te aprovechas de eso, ¿de que te ríes?**

**-¿Se acerca el verano?, tienes que dejar de leer juego de tronos te esta afectando.**

**-A sido una coincidencia no me e dado cuenta, y la frase no es así es se acerca el invierno**

Antes de que se pusieran a discutir otra vez Fubuki decidió intervenir- **vamos en fila y al estadio a ver si no nos van a dejar entrar, y nada de apuestas.**- Sus jugadores obedecieron y el capitán se puso delante seguido de Yukimura, Miyuki se puso en último lugar, todavía no comprendía porque la habían hecho venir desde Hokaido si no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

* * *

Un rato después todo estaba preparado.

Había mucha gente interesada en este evento Goengi estaba en uno de los palcos, Haruna estaba sentada con las gerentes del Raimon y los jugadores del segundo equipo del instituto. Aoi, con un nuevo peinado, estaba feliz por Tenma, su amigo podía conseguir entrar en la selección.

Fubuki estaba en las puertas de entrada al campo con varios entrenadores entre ellos Dvalin y Afrodi, buscó a Endo pero no parecía estar y tampoco Kido.

El comentarista habló y todo el estadio se quedó callado escuchándole.

-**Bienvenidos, el campeonato mundial de fútbol juvenil Futbol Frontier Internacional, también conocido como FFIV2, está por comenzar. Hoy aquí en el Estadio Holy Road se anunciará al Nuevo Inazuma Japón**.

Los equipos entraron y al Hakuren les toco entre Gassan Kunimitsu y Mannouzaka (siempre pensé que se llamaba Manozawa, tengo que fijarme mejor), Miyuki se fijo un poco en todos los equipos y reconoció a Sakura Nozaki en la fila del Oumihara (NA/ El instituto al que iba Tsunami en Okinawa), una chica a la que se había enfrentado varias veces en competiciones de gimnasia artística era una buena rival que conseguía que Miyuki diera lo mejor de si si quería ganar, los fans de la gimnasia en Japón estaban encantados con sus duelos porque siempre daban una buena competición sin fallos y con ejercicios muy buenos, además Sakura también practicaba gimnasia rítmica. De pronto se sintió nerviosa así para pensar en otra cosa decidió fijarse en los demás equipos y a los únicos que veía un poco más tranquilos y menos serios que al resto era a dos chicos en la fila del Raimon, uno de los porteros un chico muy bajito y el que había sido capitán en la final, que hablaban animadamente hasta que el chico que estaba delante de ellos y que parecía ser el capitán les dijo algo y se callaron. El comentarista volvió a hablar.

-**En un momento se darán a conocer a los miembros del Nuevo Inazuma Japón que lucharan por el mundial. Así que vamos a empezar con la presentación.- **Un hombre de traje blanco y pelo blanco largo con gafas oscuras y una gran cicatriz en un lado de la cara apareció en el palco principal.**- El es Ryusei Kuroiwa el elegido como entrenador del Inazuma Japón.**

El hombre sonrió de una forma un tanto siniestra y habló, a su lado algo alejado había otro hombre debía ser su ayudante o miembro de la federación.- **Soy Kuroiwa, entrenador de Inazuma Japón, deduje que jugadores de este estadio tienen las fuerzas adecuadas para representarnos. Pero hoy solo se elegirán a 12 jugadores para representar a Japón.**

El anuncio de que solo elegiría a 12 personas sorprendió a todos y les puso aún más nerviosos.

-**Sin más preámbulos, anunciaremos a los miembros del Nuevo Inazuma Japón que representarán a Japón en el FFIV2. Asi que… El capitán de Inazuma Japón Tenma Matsukaze.**-a Miyuki le pareció normal le vio en la final del Holy Road y le gustó su juego y determinación- **Shindo Takuto.**- Lo vio venir por lo que le habían contado era bastante bueno dirigiendo el juego del equipo- **Kyosuke Tsurugi**- Uno de los mejores delanteros en el Holy Road tenía que estar- **Hayato Matatagi.**

Los del Hakuren dijeron lo mismo que casi todo el mundo pensaba- **¿Quién es ese?**

-**Sakura Nozaki-** Miyuki se sorprendió no sabía que Sakura jugara al fútbol y encima lo hiciera tan bien para que pudiera ser elegida la miro y parecía contenta

-**Ryuji Kusaka, Jinichiro Manabe, Shin Tetsukado**- Los futbolistas de la fila de al lado miraron a su compañero de equipo algo soprendidos, Miyuki perdió las esperanzas de que llamaran a alguien de Hakuren ya llevaba dichos ocho jugadores- **Morimura Konoha, Kazuto Minaho, Munemasa Ibuki**- los del Gassan Kunimitsu al lado del Hakuren miraron a su portero suplente

Miyako se sentía mal por sus compañeros solo quedaba un puesto-**Que diga al menos uno del Hakuren.**

-**Miyuki Fubuki.** **Eso es todo, esos son los doce.**

- **Pe-pero no a mi.** -A Miyuki se le aceleró el corazón de una forma que nunca hubiera imaginado, muchos jugadores estaban dolidos y sorprendidos de no haber sido elegidos, algunos incluso estaban a punto de llorar. Sus compañeros se giraron a mirarla y de pronto noto mucho calor.- **Yo yo, esto es un error ¿verdad?-** todos sus compañeros negaron a la vez y continuaban mirándola asombrados sin saber que decir.- **Vale ya dejar de mirarme así.**

Shirosaki como capitán creía que debía decir algo.- **Felicidades, el seleccionador a debido ver algo en ti y por eso te a elegido.**

-**Gra-gracias.**- se fijó en Yukimura pero cuando cruzo su mirada con el se quedó de piedra parecía enfadado y dolido su mirada era muy fría, Miyuki se sintió fatal.

El hombre que estaba detrás del seleccionador cogió un micrófono y hablo.- **Los jugadores elegidos formen una línea frente a nosotros.**

Shirosaki sonrió.- **Venga tienes que ir, te estaremos animando y te esperamos cuando acabes.**

Miyuki y el resto de jugadores se adelanto mientras el resto de equipos se marchaba del campo empezó a ponerse muy nerviosa, Sakura la vio y la espero.

-**Parece que ahora en vez de rivales somos compañeras de equipo.**

Miyako se sintió un poco mejor al menos conocía a una persona.- **No sabía que jugaras al fútbol.**

-**Yo tampoco.**- Miyuki no sabía a cuál de las dos se refería, aunque Sakura sabía que ella practicaba varios deportes y no parecía haberse extrañado de encontrarla en ese estadio, no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle nada ya que llegaron con el resto de seleccionados colocándose al lado de Sakura y del chico de Mannouzaka, vio al ahora capitán de la selección cuchichear con su compañero de equipo.

El comentarista tomo la palabra- **Mírenlos, ellos son el orgullo de Japón, el Nuevo Inzauma Japón.**

Otro comentarista habló.- **Ellos son jugadores desconocidos descubiertos y elegidos por el entrenador Kuroiwa, ustedes no los conocen pero puede que ellos tengan una gran fuerza.**

El entrenador volvió a tomar la palabra.- **Ustedes a partir de ahora tienen el título mundial como meta. ¿Entendieron?**

**-¡Si!**

-**Así que nos mostraran su fuerza aquí, ¡ahora tendremos un partido de exhibición!**

El capitán grito de impresión.- **¿Ahora?-** Miyuki estaba igual de confusa que el, no se sentía preparada, al menos podrían dejarles una semana para entrenar.

-**El partido comenzará dentro de diez minutos.**

Los jugadores se dirigieron al vestuario, Miyuki buscaba en las gradas o a sus compañeros de equipo o a Fubuki pero no vio a nadie no debían de haber llegado.

* * *

Entró en el vestuario de las chicas junto a las otras dos, Konoha parecía algo insegura convencida de que no debería estar allí y Sakura despreocupada y con ganas de jugar, a Miyuki la mirada de Yukimura seguía rondando en su cabeza no quería que se enfadara con ella, era su mejor amigo y no quería perderle, esperaba poder hablar con el antes de que se marcharan a Hokaido.

Miró su camiseta antes de ponérsela, por problemas con el pasaporte ese año no había podido ir a una competición de snowboard fuera del país representando a Japón y como gimnasta tampoco, sería la primera vez que representara a su país, algo que había soñado desde que empezara a practicar deporte en serio, pero no con el fútbol que aunque le gustaba mucho nunca había jugado así que prácticamente era una principiante. Su número era el 12 y no es que fuera un número que no le gustara pero era número de suplente.

* * *

Ya cambiados salieron al campo con los chicos, los miembros del Raimon estaban en las gradas animando a sus compañeros, Miyuki buscó de nuevo a su equipo pero no distinguía a nadie. Notó que Shindo la miraba como si intentara recordar dónde la había visto antes Sakura sonrió porque notó que la estaba mirando.

El comentarista comenzó con la narración**- Muy bien, para celebrar el nacimiento del Nuevo Inazuma Japón tendremos un partido de exhibición. El debut será contra este oponente.**

Todos miraron a la pantalla del estadio para conocer a su rival

-**Wow es la escuela de prestigio, Teikoku Gakuen**

-**No me di cuenta, no han estado antes con nosotros en la elección de jugadores.**

De pronto el estadio comenzó a temblar y por una de las puertas apareció un enorme ¿autobús?, los nuevos jugadores estaban asombrados ante tal entrada. La puerta del autobús se abrió mostrando a los jugadores y al entrenador que a Miyuki le pareció muy extraño tenía unas gafas muy grandes y llevaba una capa, ¿no era mayorcito para capas de super heroes?, los jugadores salieron y el entrenador sonrió de una forma que a Miyuki se le erizó la piel

Kido el entrenador de Teikoku en ese momento se dirigió al entrenador de Inazuma Japón-**Entrenador Kuroiwa, quiero que nos muestre al Inazuma Japón que eligió**

Una chica de pelo verde oscuro vestida con una falda azul marino y una chaqueta gris se puso al lado del entrenador- **Esto es muy interesante entrenador.**

* * *

Los jugadores calentaron.

-**A continuación explicaremos una nueva regla creada para este FFIV2. Cualquier técnica creada hasta ahora que esté relacionada con Avatares será prohibida. Esta nueva regla se aplicará también al partido de hoy**

**-Una fuerza bien realizada y técnicas básicas del fútbol se necesitarán ahora más que nunca, prestemos atención a como esta nueva regla afectará a las jugadas y a los jugadores**

-**Que pena me gustaban los avatares-** Shindo se acercó a ella- **hola.**

-**Me suenas de algo ¿nos hemos visto antes?**

Miyuki no sabía si era su forma de ligar, Sakura se encargó de preguntárselo bastante divertida- **¿Estas intentando ligar con ella o lo preguntas de verdad?**

Shindo se sonrojo al darse cuenta que la forma en la que había hecho la pregunta podía mal interpretarse**- Lo digo enserio creo que la e visto en algún sitio no estoy intentando ligar con ella ni nada.**

-**No creo que nos hayamos visto nunca a no ser que seas adoptado y hayas estado en un orfanato al norte del país.**

-**Pues no, no soy adoptado.**

Sakura se divertía- **Pues yo sigo creyendo que estas intentando ligar con ella.**

Antes de que Shindo pudiera decir nada el entrenador les llamó y dejaron de hablar- **Muéstrenles a todos los presentes aquí su fuerza.**

**-Si.**

-**Miyuki Fubuki estarás en el banquillo, saldrás mas adelante.- **La noticia la alivio bastante, los nervios volvían a aparecer así que mientras estuviera en el banquillo trataría de calmarse.

Tenma se dio cuenta del detalle del apellido pero no se atrevió a preguntar nada.

El entrenador dio por terminada la conversación y mando a los jugadores entrar al campo.

Miyuki se sentaba en el banquillo algo decepcionada, aunque aliviada no estaba preparada y así podría calmarse un poco.

-**Muy bien, la batalla del Nuevo Inazuma Japón contra Teikoku Gakuen está apunto de empezar. Hoy todos seremos testigos de la fuerza de los que llevaran el nombre de Japón.**

El árbitro dio el pitido de inicio.

Tenma avanzo y se la pasó a Shindo, los tres jugadores del Raimon se entendían muy bien si uno perdía el balón rápidamente otro lo recuperaba Shindo utilizó una supertécnica Kami no Takuto FI y le paso el balón a Matatagi aunque el chico no se movió, ni el ni ninguno de los nuevos jugadores incluyendo Miyuki sabían para que servía esa técnica, Shindo lo volvió a usar con Sakura y Kusaka pero les paso lo mismo que a Hayato no sabían que tenían que hacer. Shindo parecía enfadado porque no le hacían caso.

Miyuki en el banquillo observaba la situación- **¿Pero para que sirve esa supertécnica?**- Tenma calmo a Shindo y este dio un pase algo más calmado.

Minori la nueva gerente tenía su tablet en la mano**- Tengo información de los jugadores**- Miyuki escuchaba atenta a las explicaciones de Minori sobre sus compañeros.

Teikoku llegó al area de Inazuma Japón**-¿Cuál es el problema Inazuma Japón? Les están presionando.**

Tenma pasó la pelota a Tetsukado quién lo esquivó como un acto reflejo en una posición defensiva si quisiera pelear con alguien.

Minori tenía información sobre el- **Shin Tetsukado, un chico que tiene habilidades de boxeo de nivel mundial, pero no tiene ninguna experiencia con el fútbol.**

-¿**Boxeador?, no se como puede ayudar en el fútbol.**

Tenma intentaba alcanzar a un rival y de repente Matatagi apareció corriendo rapidísimo y superando al chico de Teikoku.

Tenma se alegró**- Es rápido.**

-**Hayato Matatagi del club de atletismo, un velocista que posee una súper velocidad**.

Pero de que servía ser más rápido si al final no se hace con el balón, el chico de Teikoku siguió hacia delante y Matatagi pareció entender que si no robaba el balón de nada servía superar en carrera a los demás.

**-El también es un novato en el fútbol.**

El balón fue a parar a los pies de la pequeña Konoha que no sabía que hacer con el y se asustó cuando uno de los de Teikoku se puso delante suyo lo que aprovecho para robarla el balón, Tenma preocupado fue hacia ella.

-**Konoha Morimura, sin ninguna experiencia en clubes deportivos**.

**-¿Estas bien?**

Konoha miro asustada a Tenma- **Yo no quiero jugar al fútbol**- Tenma se sorprendió de lo que dijo.

Miyuki estaba perdiendo los nervios igual que Shindo-**Yo cada vez entiendo menos la verdad.**

Un jugador de Teikoku muy bajito tenía el balón y Kusaka consiguió quitárselo de una manera limpia, algo que alegró a los tres jugadores del Raimon.

-**Ruyi Kusaka, un creador de problemas.**

-**Uy que mal suena eso.**

Un defensa del Teikoku le arrolló quitándole el balón, había sido un poco sucio la verdad.

Kusaka se dirigió al jugador que le había arrollado- **Hey eso fue casi falta, fuiste cruel ¿no crees?**

El jugador de Teikoku se burlo de el- **Idiota, eso pasó porque eres un idiota.**

Kusaka con toda la amabilidad que pudo intentó razonar con el- **¿Hablas de mi? Creo que te equivocas.**

** Caíste porque eres débil**- le aparto de un empujón de su camino- **A un lado.**

Minori siguió dando información sobre el **-Ha estado en cinco escuelas diferentes por ser un delincuente audaz. (NA/ E visto dos traducciones de esta frase, de momento me quedo con esta)**

Kusaka grito al defensa que no le llamara débil y enfadado se fue a por el y a por todos los que estaban en el camino entre el y su presa, se llevó por delante a otros dos jugadores que no habían tenido nada que ver.

El árbitro pito falta y le sacó tarjeta amarilla. (NA/ En la serie no paso pero yo si le hubiera sacado tarjeta)

Kusaka sonrio y se preocupó por uno de los jugadores a los que había dado- **¿Te encuentras bien?-** se agacho para hablar con el- **No te metas conmigo o me volveré** **loco.**

El otro chico un poco adolorido no salía de la impresión- ¿**Quién quién diablos eres?**

-**Cualquiera discute con el, que miedo.**

El entrenador se dirigió a ella- **Prepárate sales al campo en lugar de Kusaka**

-**Inazuma Japón realiza un cambio Ruyi Kusaka sale del campo y entra Miyuki Fubuki- **Y los nervios volvieron**.**

-**Tampoco parece que haya jugado ningún partido oficial.**

Miyuki salió al campo casi temblando pero escucho que desde las gradas decían su nombre y miro de dónde venía la voz.

Sus compañeros del Hakuren la animaban y pensó en ellos y en todo lo que habían entrenado para poder estar en la selección así que decidió jugar y mejorar su juego por ellos. Los nervios desaparecieron si el deporte era para divertirse eso haría.

Sakura le sonrió desde su posición deseándole suerte.

El Teikoku sacó la falta y un jugador avanzaba hacia el área de Inazuma Japón encarando a Jinichiro Manabe que estaba en su posición de brazos cruzados.

Minori continuaba con su tablet**- Jinichiro Manabe tampoco tiene experiencia en clubes deportivos, pero parece que tiene una interesante carrera, es el ganador del concurso de cálculo para superdotados de Japón.**

Manabe empezo a hacer cosas raras con las manos en la cara, algo parecido a lo que hacen los de Eito cuando quieren hacer una supertécnica- **El debe ser bloqueado cuando la posición angular alcance el ángulo de 20º con 2ª+3-Alfa**- Manabe debió de calcular algo de cabeza- **Lo descubrí- **Se movió a un lado pero el jugador de Teikoku le regateó dejándole un poco confundido- **¿Qué? Mi calculo…**

**-Eso a sido raro.**

Alguien consiguió por fin robar el balón y se lo paso a Sakura que salto a por el haciendo una pirueta y una pose final al llegar al suelo estirando las piernas (creo que es un spargat o split no se cual es la diferencia) como si estuviera haciendo un ejercicio de gimnasia.

-**Sakura Nozaki un as de la gimnasia artística.**

El balón le paso de largo.

**-¿Qué? ¿Esa no era la rutina?**

Shindo ya había perdido la paciencia- **Eso no es fútbol.**

Miyuki intentaba no reírse ya había perdido la esperanza de que alguno incluso ella pudiera hacer algo bien- **Sakura**- esta la miro- **vale todo muy bien ejecución de 10 dificultad alta, todo perfecto pero el objetivo es hacerse con el balón.**

-**Ya, ahora lo se.**

**-¿Habrá jugado alguna vez?**

Uno de los jugadores de Teikoku el mismo al que Kusaka había quitado el balón se hizo con el balón y encaró esta vez a Minaho- **¿Conseguiras regatearme?**

-**Kazuto Minaho, su padre es un detective de renombre que recibió el título de superintendente de la Policía Metropolitana**.

-**Como predije**- Parecia que podía quitarle el balón se movía muy bien y es buen observador de hecho descubrió varias cosas del jugador al que se enfrentaba por conseguir el balón.- **Puedo ver cual es la pierna con la que tira debido a la suciedad en el lado de su bota, y el camino que valla a tomar puede predecirse por el movimiento inconsciente de sus ojos.**- parecía haber descubierto que iba a hacer su contrincante.**- No vas a pasar es una pena ¿no?**- Pero el jugador de Teikoku era más hábil que el y consiguió pasarle, Minaho se llevo las manos a la cabeza.**- ¿Por qué?-** se cruzo de brazos sorprendido y analizando de nuevo la situación**- Eso fue de nuevo interesante**.

Shindo parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento- **Déjate de bromas.**

-**Esta gente es muy rara**

El capitán de Teikoku frente a la portería aprovechó y realizó su supertécnica Pingüino emperador número 7.

El portero sorprendió a todos, saltó hacia el balón y sin ninguna supertécnica solo bloqueando el balón con sus manos consiguió hacer que el balón perdiera la potencia de la supertécnica e incluso haciéndola desaparecer y detuvo el tiro.

Tenma celebraba alegre- **Lo detuvo.**

También Tsurugi-** Parece que por fin apareció un buen jugador.**

Miyuki estaba un poco ofendida por lo que dijo Tsurugi-**Yo no e tenido oportunidad pero al paso que vamos prefiero no tenerla- **Miro a Ibuki**- al menos hay uno que merece la pena**- Tsurugi y Shindo debieron oirla porque la miraron pensando lo mismo, querían comprobar si tenía talento para el fútbol.

Por cierto que Minori seguía informando- **Munemasa Ibuki, un jugador de categoría nacional de baloncesto.**

El capitán de Teikoku fue hacia el con intención de quitarle el balón e Ibuki utilizó el balón como si fuera uno de baloncesto- **Vamos, trata de robármelo.**

**-¿Que dices?-** El capitán de Teikoku parecía sorprendido y más cuando Ibuki pasó corriendo por su lado botando el balón y saliendo del área, el árbitro pito mano.

-**Estaba siendo demasiado bueno, algún fallo tenía que tener.**

Tsurugi se acercó a ella- **vamos a bloquear la falta estate atenta porque intentaremos pasarte el balón.**

Miyuki se puso nerviosa-**Va-vale**

Tenma consiguió defender la falta tirada por Teikoku y le pasó el balón a Shindo que dio un pase largo a Miyuki se quedó un pelín corto pero Miyuki estiro la pierna (Un split/spargat en el aire, lo que hizo Sakura pero saltando y estando en el aire no se me ocurre otra forma de explicarlo) logrando hacerse con el balón.

* * *

Los del Hakuren celebraron la aparición de Miyuki

Makari fue el primero en animar- ¡**Vamos Miyuki has entrenado mucho puedes hacerlo!**

Fubuki se fijo en Yukimura, tenía la misma expresión en los ojos que cuando estaba con el Sector V y le consideraba un traidor y eso no le gustaba no sabía como trataría a Miyuki cuando la viera y no era bueno que se fuera a Hokaido enfadado con ella, Miyuki apreciaba mucho a Yukimura y lo pasaría mal si el dejaba de hablarla.

* * *

En el terreno de juego Miyuki se dio cuenta que tenía que avanzar así que lo hizo, tres jugadores de Teikoku se fueron a por ella para arrebatarle el balón y Miyuki los imaginó como las banderas o puertas que ponen el los descensos de ski y snowboard y que al descender hay que pasar por ellas pero decidió esquivarlas, en este caso esquivar a los jugadores, regateó a dos sin problemas corriendo y moviéndose más o menos como si estuviera sobre la tabla de snowboard.

Tenma se alegró demasiado pronto**- Lo va a conseguir.**

Minori encontró su ficha en la tablet-**Miyuki Fubuki, tiene una prometedora carrera en deportes individuales sobre todo con la gimnasia artistica y el snowboard, tiene un buen fondo físico apenas se cansa después de largas sesiones de entrenamiento**.

El tercer defensa del Teikoku peleaba con ella por conseguir el balón algo que a Miyuki le estaba costando, Shindo, Tenma y Tsurugi bloqueaban al resto de los defensores para que ella avanzara a la portería , pero no todo podía ser tan bueno pese a que controlaba bien el balón después de un rato de lucha perdió lo perdió.

-**La pega es que solo a practica deportes individuales, deportes dónde no tiene que enfrentarse a nadie cuerpo a cuerpo.**

En las gradas el Hakuren se lamentaba.

El capitán del Hakuren se llevo las manos a la cara- **Esta claro que no iba a ser tan fácil,**

Después de robarle el balón empezaron a caerles un gol tras otro.

En el descanso ya iban perdiendo 3-0.

-**Este es un gran problema, Teikoku Gakuen se adelanta en el marcador 3-0 contra Inazuma Japón**

* * *

En las gradas los del Raimon y prácticamente todos los equipos presentes se preguntaban lo mismo ¿Por qué ellos eran los representantes de Japón? Shinshuke parecía al borde del llanto seguro que no era el único.

* * *

Minori en el banquillo hablaba con el entrenador**- ¿Qué pretende hacer entrenador?- **Pero el entrenador no dijo nada solo observaba a los jugadores, el público empezó a abuchear al equipo.

La segunda parte era un desastre.

**-¿Inazuma Japón conseguirá dar la vuelta al marcador?**

Los goles por parte de Teikoku llegaban fácilmente, nadie era capaz de pararlos, Miyuki no hacia más que ir de un lado a otro del campo intentando recuperar algún balón pero cada vez que se enfrentaba a alguien era superada rápidamente y cuando tenía el balón terminaba perdiéndolo después de una larga lucha.

-**10-0 por favor que esto termine ya**- por primera vez se sintió impotente y además agotada, estaba harta de correr de un lado a otro sin conseguir nada

Otro que estaba al borde de un ataque de rabia era Shindo- **¿Qué es lo que pasa?, ¿Qué es lo que realmente está pasando aquí? ¿Este es el Inazuma Japón?**- Temblaba de rabia cosa que no extrañaba a nadie y sus dos amigos intentaron calmarle.

Tsurugi por primera vez parecía preocupado por el- **Shindo-san yo traeré a los adversarios al centro y…**

Shindo no pudo más y les gritó- **No hay manera de ganar con estos miembros ¡Esto terminó! ¡Maldición!**

-**Aún no.**

Shindo se sorprendió Tenma no perdía la esperanza- **¿Qué?**

-**Esto no a terminado todavía, yo no voy a renunciar, siempre y cuando no se den por vencidos esto no habrá acabado.**

Miyuki los observaba mientras recuperaba el aliento- **Me gusta esa actitud positiva.**

Shindo miro al capitán sorprendido- **Tenma…**

Pero Tenma se arrepintió de su momento de coraje- **Lo siento solo dije cosas descaradas.**

-**No, está bien**- Recuperó un poco la confianza- **Siendo así vamos a anotar con solo tres jugadores.**

-**Si.**

El árbitro pito para que sacaran de centro y avanzaron los tres solos regateando con supertécnicas, Kazaana Drive Tenma, y sin ellas Shindo a los rivales, entonces Shindo les mostro el camino con su Kami no Takuto FI y Tsurugi y Tenma realizaron una supertécnica de tiro combinada Tornado de Fuego DD en la que el portero no pudo pararla.

-**Gooool, Inazuma Japón marca un gol, Matsukaze, Tsurugi y Shindo, la combinación del Raimon.**

Pero no hubo tiempo para más el árbitro pito el final del partido para sorpresa de los tres jugadores del Raimon.

-**Terminó el partido, ¿Quién hubiera pensado que esto iba a pasar?, se puede decir que Inazuma Japón comenzó muy mal.**

Los jugadores no estaban muy contentos sobre todo los tres del Raimon.

Miyuki observaba el marcador, si tan solo les hubieran dejado unos días de entrenamiento el marcador no seria ese.-**Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante, y yo quiero mejora**r- pensó en ir a hablar con Tenma o alguno de los otros dos para que le ayudara un poco con su juego pero viendo el estado de ánimo de los tres decidió dejarlo para otra ocasión.

Los comentaristas hablaban del partido- **Matsui ¿Qué piensa usted de esto?**

-**Es una situación anormal, piensen en ello, tendríamos que pensar también en cambiar de entrenador**.

-**Es una lástima una verdadera lástima, ¿las cosas van a estar bien?**

* * *

En las gradas la gran mayoría de jugadores de otros institutos estaban enfadados no entendían porque habían sido elegidos esos jugadores.

Hakuyu sentado cerca de los del Hakuren se marchó del estadio quejándose seguido de sus compañeros y Shinsuke ya no aguantó más y lloro de impotencia ellos habían entrenado mucho para poder estar allí.

Yukimura fue más brusco- **Es injusto son malísimos cualquiera de nosotros podría haberlo hecho mejor, no merecen estar en la selección**.

Makari estaba de acuerdo pero había notado que Miyuki y otros lo intentaban- **Hombre al menos Miyuki a hecho lo que a podido si mejora un poco puede que…**

-**Que más da que mejore no merece estar en la selección, para mi es una ladrona, si tuviera algo de orgullo renunciaría es una egoísta.**

Por suerte para el Fubuki no estaba pero si su capitán**- Basta Yukimura, lo que menos necesita Miyuki ahora es que le digas eso, vamos a ir a despedirnos y trata de no ser tan agresivo, no es tonta se habrá dado cuenta ella solita de que ese partido y el equipo a sido un desastre, así que te pido por favor que cuando estés delante de ella te contengas y no digas cosas de las que luego puedas arrepentirte.- **Pero no lograba calmar a Yukimura.

* * *

En el terreno de juego las cosas no parecían ir muy bien, los del Teikoku saludaban a los de Inazuma Japón, el capitán de Teikoku no parecía muy contento los últimos a los que dio la mano fue a Shindo y Tenma.

-**Muchas gracias.**

-**Muchas gracias.**

Pero el capitán de Teikoku no parecía muy contento- **Bah me han decepcionado**.

El comentario les afecto mucho sobre todo a Shindo que no pudo más y empezó a llorar ante la mirada de Tenma que no sabía que hacer, para hacer aún peor la situación el público empezó a abuchearles y a tirarles cosas.

Miyuki miraba al banquillo dónde el hombre que parecía ser miembro de la federación o algo así hablaba muy enfadado con el entrenador que le contestaba tranquilamente y sin alterarse, se marcho seguido de Minori.

En el banquillo de Teikoku Goengi había bajado al campo para hablar con Kido y los dos observaban al seleccionador Kido estaba muy interesado en ese hombre- **¿Qué es lo que piensa, entrenador Kuroiwa? No, mi mentor, Reji Kageyama.**

Los jugadores en el campo estaban algo confusos y avergonzados, Miyuki después de ese partido pensó que no debería estar allí así que decidió ir a hablar con el entrenador, quería renunciar para que le dieran su puesto a alguien más preparado que ella. Salió del campo y se dirigió a la puerta por dónde el entrenador había entrado.

* * *

El entrenador estaba hablando por teléfono- **¿Eres tu Endo? Aquí va todo según lo previsto, lo que pedí antes ¿Cómo va?... Ok lo entiendo**- Kageyama colgó el teléfono y siguió su camino hasta que escuchó que alguien se acercaba.

-**Entrenador**- Era Miyako.

Minori se extrañó de verla allí**-¿Qué pasa**?

Pese a que el hombre parecía estar calmado Miyuki se intimidó un poco, miro a Minori quién le hizo una seña para que hablara- **Yo queria….-** no sabía como empezar- **a ver, no creo que este preparada para estar en la selección hay gente que merece estar aquí** **antes que yo, no creo que haya sido buena idea elegirme a mi, así que lo mejor será que renuncie por el bien de la selección**- pensó que la mayoría del equipo tendría que hacer lo mismo.

El entrenador simplemente la miraba sin expresión alguna- **Minori**- esta le miro y entendió enseguida lo que le estaba pidiendo, sacó su tablet y buscó algo en ella.

-**Lee esto, si nos ayudas te lo compensaremos**- le paso la tablet y Miyuki empezó a leer algo sorprendida y confusa.

El entrenador habló- **Si aceptas el trato te espero mañana en el entrenamiento**- Y sin más se marchó junto con Minori dejando a Miyuki confundida e indecisa, si aceptaba quedarse estaba siendo egoísta.

Se marchó al vestuario para cambiarse, al entrar Sakura y Konoha la miraron pensaban que se había cambiado ya y se había marchado.

-**Chicas ¿Sabéis donde nos vamos a quedar? Al menos hoy**

Sakura le contestó ya que ella había pensado lo mismo- **Ibuki se lo preguntó al hombre que estaba con el entrenador en el banquillo no te preocupes si no tenemos donde quedarnos creo que lo han solucionado.**

**-¿Quién era Ibuki?**

**-Nuestro portero**

* * *

Cuando terminaron de cambiarse buscaron al resto del equipo y vieron que Matatagi hablaba con sus compañeros de Kaio e Ibuki con los de Gassan Kunimitsu, los del Raimon parecían haberse marchado y el resto esperaba a que les llevaran a dónde se supone que tendrían que quedarse.

-**Miyuki-** Ella se dio la vuelta y vio a Fubuki acercarse a ella- **Hola.**

Miyuki se alegró mucho de verle allí-**Hola, crei que os habíais marchado.**

Fubuki la notó preocupada**- ¿Qué pasa?**

**-Dime la verdad, el partido a sido un desastre.**

-**Je je, lo has dicho tu no yo, a ver que te pasa.**

**-¿Crees que debería renunciar?**

-**Si el entrenador te ha escogido será por algo.**

-**Pero creo que hay gente que lo merece más que yo.**

Fubuki aparte de notar que con gente quizá se refería a Yukimura noto algo de miedo- **¿Te da miedo un reto así?**

-**No lo se.**

-**Recuerdo que cuando te conocí me dijiste que una de las razones por las que hacías deporte era porque te divertías y también te divertía competir con rivales muy fuertes a los que era un gran reto superar. Esto es un gran reto ¿no quieres superarlo?**

-**Bueno si lo miras así pues si pero no se.**

Sus compañeros del Hakuren la encontraron por fin y fueron a hablar con, Fubuki les dejó solos y aprovecho la oportunidad para ir a hablar con Haruna ya que Kido no estaba cerca y Goengi se había hecho cargo de los del Raimon llevándolos a sus casas- **Te encontramos, casi nos marchamos sin despedirnos, espero que te valla bien- **miro a su capitán

-**Si yo también, estaremos atentos al primer partido.**

Kitaki estaba triste**- Echare de menos pensar y teorizar en lo que puede pasar en las series que vemos y en los libros.**

Makari- **Y ver los partidos de tenis y las carreras de motos sin ti tampoco será lo mismo, Yukimura no lo vive como nosotros**

-**Tampoco es que valla a estar muchísimo tiempo fuera.**

Y Yukimura abrió su bocaza**- Sobre todo porque os van a eliminar en el primer partido.**

El resto del equipo guardó un incómodo silencio mirando a Yukimura y a Miyako a quién le dolió mucho el comentario, en esos momentos necesitaba apoyo no comentarios hirientes.

Shirosaki noto el dolor de Miyuki- **Miyuki ya sabes como es cuando pierde o no consigue lo que quiere, lo a dicho sin pensar.**

-**No, lo que he dicho es lo que todo el mundo piensa y nadie se atreve a decir y no me arrepiento por cierto. Vas conseguir que la selección de pena.**

Pero Miyuki cuando se enfadaba también podía hablar sin pensar en las consecuencias- **Seguro que si no me hubieran elegido a mi a ti tampoco, hay muchos jugadores mejores que tu y ahora que no se pueden usar avatares la posibilidad de que te eligieran era imposible, te crees muy bueno pero no lo eres.**

**-Y tu no eres más que una niñata egoísta, ladrona que solo piensa en si misma**

El ambiente estaba muy tenso, incluso los nuevos miembros de la selección estaban escuchando.

Fubuki ignorando todo se acercó**- Miyuki nosotros nos tenemos que ir, si necesitas que te mande algo que te hayas dejado dímelo.- **La notó tensa, mientras Shirokasi se llevaba a Yukimura**- ¿Qué pasa?**

**-¿Qué?- **Fubuki la miraba extrañado igual que al resto del equipo.

**-Que si necesitas algo que te hayas dejado llámame**

**-Vale**

Sakura la llamó**- Miyuki han venido a buscarnos.**

Intentando parecer contenta se despidió de Fubuki y de sus amigos para irse con sus nuevos compañeros que parecía que se habían enterado de todo, de hecho Minaho parecía que estaba analizándola pero a una señal de Manabe dejo de mirarla. El primer día de su nueva aventura no podía haber empezado peor y no tenía pinta de que fuera a cambiar.

* * *

Terminé el capítulo por fin, no se cuántas veces e cambiado el inicio del fic. Vale el fic va a ser una copia de la serie no se si a alguien le gustará o no y si se considerara spoiler pero darle una oportunidad porfi.

La llamada de Endo a Fubuki para que Miyuki entrara en el equipo de fútbol se me ocurrió después de ver que Kageyama llamaba a Endo, imagino que sabrá lo que Kageyama trama al haber cogido para el equipo a los nuevos.

Estaba entre otros tres padres adoptivos para Miyuki, Goengi, Afrodi y Kido pero no me gusta el Teikoku y tampoco el equipo que entrena Afrodi, Goengi es un personaje que nunca a estado entre mis preferidos y Fubuki me gusta más que los otros tres además el hacía snowboard y decidí que uno de los deportes que practicara Miyuki fuera ese.

Hasta que no sepa que gimnasia practica Sakura si artística o rítmica aquí practica los dos, necesito verla entrenar y ver si se dirige hacia una pelota o hacía la barra de equilibrios.

Vamos con las preguntas que nos deja el fic y la serie.

**¿Qué pondría en la tablet de Minori para hacer que Miyuki pueda cambiar de opinión sobre seguir en la selección?**

**¿De que puede conocer Shindo a Miyuki?** Espero que no pase algo que estoy temiendo después de ver el segundo capítulo porque me fastidia el plan.

**¿Tendrá razón Sakura y estará simplemente ligando? **Me gusta la pareja Shindo Akane pero como ella no aparezca mas habrá que hacer algo

**¿Cómo puede ser que Kageyama este vivo? **

**¿Por qué Endo cada vez que habla por teléfono es para crear misterio, que le habrá pedido Kageyama?**

**¿Yukimura dejara de ser tan rencoroso?** Recordar que se la tenía jurada a Fubuki por que creia que le abandono

**¿Soy a la única que no le gusta Konoha?**

**¿Con este equipo llegaran lejos?**

**¿Quién es la madre de Jon Snow?** Un momento esto no tendría que ir aquí.

Y una nueva categoría votaciones.

Los nominados del capítulo de hoy son

**Aoi por: soy la primera que pasa por la peluquería y además estoy muy mona**

**Kageyama por volver de entre los muertos. Enserio que a pasado aquí**

**Kido y su nueva capa.**

**Ibuki por: la audiencia femenina me ama **

**Endo por: El misterio de las llamadas telefónicas**

**Shindo por: Si no lloro no soy yo**

**Instituto Teikoku por esa aparición en el campo de fútbol que recordó al primer capítulo de la serie **

Y hoy mención especial a los Avatares o Kenshins yo lo echare de menos, quería ver los que podían tener otros países aunque seguro que recurrian a los tópicos de cada país.


End file.
